


Sky High

by Simara



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Sex Talk, The Talk, ace spec Peter because I can, soft lonelyeyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simara/pseuds/Simara
Summary: The one where Simon Fairchild shouldn't be allowed to talk to teenagers, Peter is on the ace spec and Elias finds out why Peter thinks that sex induces vertigo.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	Sky High

Peter was 14 years old when Conrad got married. It was a dull affair, much like all other Lukas celebrations. He had managed to sneak out while the Entrées were being served; ducking away between the masses of bland-faced adults. It was smothering, really, this silent crowd. He could have sworn that every single pair of eyes was burning into his skin despite the fact that most guests were preoccupied with staring into their respective champagne flutes. 

Peter crouched down by the old garden shed and leant his back against the dark wood with a sigh of relief. His lungs inhaled greedily as his chest uncramped. He should have nicked a cigarette from someone, he thought as he stretched awkwardly. His muscles were aching from another growing spurt that left him lanky and hunched in a futile attempt to hide away from his own physicality. 

His peace and quiet didn't last long though, because he soon caught a whiff of ozone. 

Simon Fairchild didn’t bother with hellos and began to chat confidentially without prompting, unbothered by the fact that Peter clearly wanted to be alone. At some point he leaned over and nudged Peter conspiratorially. 

"You'd think it was his funeral, not his wedding day. Ah well, getting off with someone might be just what he needs, sour-faced killjoy that he is." Peter, who had only half-listened, felt Simons eyes on him and realized that he was expected to make a reply. He ducked his head and muttered:

"They're not going anywhere, though." Simon paused, then laughed and clapped Peter on the shoulder. Peter was quite certain that he had missed the joke. 

"No, Peter, what I mean is that he might be much more pleasant once he's got someone to push him over the brink now and then."

Peter gave the old man a puzzled look and scrunched up his nose:

" _What_?" Simon Fairchild's voice filled with a certain glee as he began to elaborate:

"Well you see, Peter, when two people reach the, ha, _heights_ of passion, they fall over the edge, so to say, and experience a certain feeling of euphoria, quite like the way your stomach turns during a free fall, the moment right before vertigo leads you to grasp your own insignificance, like… like skydiving, really. "

"I don't think Conrad likes skydiving very much." Simon's mouth contorted into a little _oh_ sound. 

"Peter, dear, has anyone ever talked to you about, ah, the birds and the bees, as they say?" Peter narrowed his eyes. 

"Is this another vast thing?" Last august, Simon had tricked him into climbing up to the third storey balcony. Peter had lost his footing and broken his arm. It had given Simon quite the chuckle and taught Peter a valuable lesson: No matter how nice uncle Simon seemed, there was no reason to _ever_ trust him. 

"Heh, I might pride myself with claiming some of the more, ah, exciting aspects for my patron, but really, you're at an age where someone should have left you some Magazines." 

"Magazines? _"_

"See, Peter, you must have wondered what to do with all that build-up _energy_ that puberty has bestowed onto you. All those rising passions, eh? Things getting higher and higher till there's nothing much left to do but jump and hope for a pleasant plunge?" He paused, waiting for Peter to make some kind of affirmative gesture. Peter just looked at him, nose scrunched up even higher now, a crease between his brows. Simon accepted that this was as much of a response as he was going to get. "Well, us grown ups have developed quite a few techniques to make this climb less lonely - and you'll see that not being lonely might be quite thrilling in these kind of situations…" Peter listened open-mouthed as Simon talked about overwhelming waves of passion, drowning in pleasure and giving yourself up to forces more powerful than you could ever imagine. A sense of nausea and quiet dread began to settle in his stomach. 

At age 14 Peter Lukas decided that sex must be a horrendous thing and that he had no desire to fall or dive or jump over anything, thank you very much. 

*

  
  


Peter was 26 when he stayed for just another drink because Elias had asked so sweetly. They were getting along much better than either faction had expected, so well in fact that Nathaniel was starting to consider sending someone else to take Peter's place in these little business meetings. 

Peter took another sip, leaning into Elias’ touch without noticing it. His head was feeling nice and fuzzy from all the Whiskey and when Elias kissed him on the mouth he even opened his lips once he felt Elias' tongue against his skin, despite the fact that he didn't quite enjoy that. It wasn't their first kiss but it was the first time Elias let his hand rest on the small of his back, hooking a thumb under the waistband of his trousers. Peter made a surprised little noise against Elias’ lips and turned his head away. 

"What are you doing?" Elias smirked. 

"I'm trying to get to _know_ you, silly."

"I didn't think someone like you needed _hands_ for that." Elias smile turned wicked. 

"I've never had complaints about my hands, thank you very much." He made a go for Peter's fly, startling Peter into almost spilling his drink over both of them. Something finally fell into place. 

"You're trying to have _sex_!" His tone was somewhere between surprise and disbelieve. 

"Yes", Elias said slowly, clearly considering whether or not he had given Peter too much to drink. "I thought I had made that rather obvious." Peter nodded open-mouthed, wires turning in his head. 

"Elias, dear, I know you're all about cataloging the habits of other fears but don't you think this is taking it a little far?“ Elias stared at him. 

"What?"

"I mean, I already get vertigo from _thinking_ about it, I have no intention to actually _do_ it." Elias continued to stare. Then he blinked. 

"Peter…" He carefully took the Whiskey glass away from him to avoid anymore spillage. "I think there might have been some misinformation." Peter, bereft of his liquid courage, began to feel a little uncertain. 

"Simon said-" 

"Oh dear. Yes, that'll do it. Peter, I've been doing this for almost 200 years now and I can assure you that no matter what _Simon Fairchild_ told you, vertigo is generally not a main concern during sexual intercourse."

"But-" 

"Maybe you want to sit down for this…" 

"I'd rather not." 

"Listen, Peter, I know the Lonely hasn't the most uncomplicated relationship with physical intimacy but it's usually a quiet pleasurable affair for everyone involved, regardless of their allegiance. It's not a Vast thing - or an Eye thing, for that matter, even though my patron is rather fond of certain aspects. It's just a nice human habit, nothing more."

"But how is _any of that_ supposed to be _nice?"_ He was really feeling the alcohol now and was rather thankful that Elias had taken his glass away even though he would never admit that out loud. Elias seemed almost annoyingly sober in comparison, intoxication only betrayed by how skewed his smile was when he answered:

"Well, I could _show_ you if you want…" Peter would have drawn up the fog around himself and faded into the Lonely if he hadn't been so absolutely plastered. 

"No", he said instead, managing to sound only mildly drunk and barely offended. "No, I don't think that's a very good idea." Elias eyed him wearily, something akin to fondness creeping into his expression. 

"No, I suppose not. Come here, you really should sit down." Peter let himself be pulled onto the couch. His head came to rest in Elias' lap. 

"Peter?“

"Mh-hm?“ 

"We don't ever have to do anything you're uncomfortable with but promise me to at least think about it once you're sober?"

"Mh."

Consequently, at age 26 Peter started to give the concept of sexual relations genuine consideration for the first time in his life.

*

  
  


Peter was 27 when he put out his cigarette, took a deep breath and told Elias:

"I've done some research." Elias raised an eyebrow and glanced at Peter without putting his paperwork down. 

"Did you now?“ Peter shifted uncomfortably, still not used to the Eyes attention.

"Don't give me that look."

"Sorry dear. What were you going to say?" 

"I want to have sex." This, finally, got Elias' undivided attention. He lowered the papers slowly. 

"I'm listening."

"Not on a regular basis, obviously, but I would like to give it a try." Elias fought the urge to brush his thumb over the back of Peter's hand. He licked his lips. 

"Anything in particular?" Peter gave it a moment's consideration. 

"Penetration, mostly." 

"Still not too fond of tongue, eh?“

"Elias, if you're being childish about this -" 

"No, no, please continue." Peter shrugged half-heartedly. 

"I don't think any of it is really for me but if I'm going to try it, I'd prefer to do it with you." Elias could feel his fondness fester and spread. He forced his tone to be neutral. 

"How flattering." Peter kicked him under the table but they both knew that it was mostly for show. Elias grew serious for a moment. This would be so much easier if he could just _tap_ into Peter's mind and _know_ for sure, but they've had that conversation and he was not going to break his promises this quickly. He would have to do it the old-fashioned way...

"You know that we don't have to do this, don’t you Peter? It's perfectly alright if you don't feel that kind of attraction-" Peter raised a warning finger. 

"Don't be gracious, I don't want a lecture. This has already been much more conversation than I'm up for today." A fond smile spread across Elias' lips. It was rather fortunate that Peter rarely met his eyes, he conceded. Otherwise he would probably have caught onto how soft Elias really was on him. 

"Alright…" He pushed his chair back and made his way over to Peter, straddling his lab with a glimmer in his eyes. He kissed him, softly nipping at his lips in just the way he knew Peter enjoyed the most. It gave him a rush to _know_ that behind all the pride and banter, Peter trusted him enough to ask for this. He could feel himself getting hard and he hoped Peter could feel it too, the unspoken prove for his strange infatuation with the man. He brushed his thumb over Peter's cheek, causing a soft sigh. 

"How do you want to do this, Peter?" It took a moment before the question registered but after some consideration Peter nodded downwards:

"You seem quite ready to go, so you should probably do the…ah…" 

"Penetrating?“ Echoed Elias smugly. Peter looked ready to kick him again. "All that’s left to do is preparing you, then." Peter made an exasperated noise. 

"Can't we just-" he felt Elias grip on his shoulders tighten. 

"No. We're doing this properly or not at all. No laying back and thinking of Forsaken, alright?" 

Peter pulled a face but there was no point in arguing: he knew that Elias was right. So he nodded begrudgingly. His face softened a little as Elias ran his fingers through his hair. 

"I want to learn all the spots that make you feel _good."_ Peter smirked

"Is that a threat?" 

"Yes." He said it so tenderly that Peter almost called him a liar.

At age 27, Peter concluded that while everyone else might be a little over-enthusiastic about the activity in question, he didn't mind it quite as much as he'd expected, especially when Elias was rolling his hips like _that._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to the tma writer's discord for being shameless enablers.
> 
> Also is it just me or has "crack treated way too seriously" become my niche in this fandom?  
> Anyway, I'm @simaraknows on tumblr and y'all are free to shout at me in the comments, as always.


End file.
